This invention relates to a system and an associated method for use in performing medical diagnoses. More particularly, this invention relates to a non-invasive diagnostic technique for determining molecular composition of tissue samples internal to a patient.
Substantial advances have been made in the last twenty years in ascertaining internal organic structures without surgery. CAT scanners and nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) imaging devices, as well as ultrasonography, have provided the physician with powerful tools for use in diagnosing patients. However, although these tools provide images of internal organic structures such as tumorous growths, those tools cannot provide any information as to whether a growth is malignant or benign. Generally, to make a definitive diagnosis as to potential malignancy of cancerous growths in the internal tissues of a patient, an incision must be made and a sample of the suspect tissues removed in a biospy procedure. Such an invasive procedure is time consuming, expensive and traumatic to the patient.